72 часа или перевернутый котел
by Gerinka
Summary: Это перевод.  Автор:HermioneMalfoy2010   Язык:немецкий.  ссылка:/s/7216427/1/72 Stunden oder Wenn Kessel umkippen  Описание: Что, если Гермионе и Драко нужно вместе варить зелье? А рядом оказался Невилл?
1. Несчастный случай

Описание: Что произойдет, если Драко и Гермионе должны вместе варить зелье? А рядом с ними оказался Невилл, при этом опрокинув котел? И в течение следующих 72 часов, они не смогут отходить друг от друга? Читайте в этом фике.

Автор фанфика: HermioneMalfoy2010

Язык оригинала: немецкий

Название фанфика на языке оригинала: 72 Stunden oder Wenn Kessel umkippen

Ссылка на фанфик: /s/7216427/1/72 Stunden oder Wenn Kessel umkippen

Разрешение на перевод: получено

**1 глава.**  
><em><strong>Несчастный случай.<br>**_Я ненавижу этот день.  
>Сегодня пятница, наверное, самый лучший день недели, но не в этот раз. Было 13 мая, и все время лил дождь, не желая останавливаться. Кроме этого, у меня было чувство, что я встала не с той ноги. "Следующий день может быть вполне ничего",- подумала я.<br>Так как я проспала все счастье, то пришла на завтрак лишь за яблоком, а потом нехотя пошла на зелья со слизерином.

- Привет, Миона, где ты была во время завтрака? – Рон , Гарри и Дин Томас стояли и говорили о квиддиче, пока не увидели меня.  
>- Я проспала, - пробормотала я в свое яблоко, но они меня не услышали, так как уже вернулись к спору на тему «лучшая модель метлы». Я была недовольна задержкой профессора Слизнорта.<br>Вскоре после этого, класс открыли изнутри и мы вошли.  
>- Прежде чем сесть, подождите несколько минут. Сегодня я хотел бы опробовать новый метод обучения. У меня есть маленькие карточки, на которых написаны слова. Каждый должен взять карточку и найти партнера. Соответствующее слово написано на карточке. Слова взяты из магловских сказок. Каждая пара должна сварить зелье на уроке, ингредиенты на доске. Прошу, можете начинать, - Слизнрот закончил и по классу прошел шепот.<br>Это меня сильно не огорчило, если я окажусь в паре с бездарными учениками, то всю работу должна буду выполнить сама. Но того, что произошло потом, я не ожидала.  
>На моей карточке была золушка. Вероятнее всего, я должна найти своего сказочного принца или волшебную фею. Гарри и Рон вытащили принца лягушку и Белоснежку, Дин – Рапунцель, а Невилл – Румпельштильцхена. В конце концов, каждый нашел своего партнера, а я все искала своего. Я вопросительно посмотрела на профессора Слизнрота, и вдруг дверь открылась.<br>Итак, так появился мой партнер, мой сказочный принц. Когда увидела, кто это был, мое настроение еще больше испортилось. Передо мной был ни кто иной, как Драко Малфой. О, великий, великий принц.  
>- Ах, мистер Малфой, вы решили почтить нас свои присутствием? Вы работаете вместе с мисс Грейнджер, ингредиенты на доске.<p>

Малфой посмотрел на меня недоверчиво, а я отвернулась назад.  
>- Но, профессор, Вы не можете сделать этого!<br>- Мистер Малфой, возьмите себя в руки.  
>Малфой зарычал, посмотрел на меня ледяным взглядом и прошел к последней свободной парте. Я побежала за ним, положила сумку и пошла к шкафу с ингредиентами.<br>Сегодня точно не мой день. Почему именно сегодня Слизнорт решил опробовать свой новый учебный метод? Хотя... почему я ожидала чего-то лучшего? Я не суеверна, но в пятницу 13 всегда должно быть так. Сломанные кости – не редкость.  
>После того, как я собрала все ингредиенты вместе, я вернулась к нашей парте. Малфой сидел на стуле и качался.<br>- Ты и так делаешь все хорошо, Грейнджер. Эта работа как раз для тебя, - презрение так и лилось из него.  
>- Осторожнее, чтоб тебе не попало сейчас, Малфой, потому что ты непременно попадешь под удар и придется звать мамочку, чтобы она подула. Ай-ай.<br>- Оставь мою мать в покое! Иначе у тебя вскоре никого не будет, точно, как и у твоего маленького друга Поттера.  
>- Давай мы просто начнем работать?<br>Я не хочу испортить оценки из-за этого идиота, поэтому не стала и дальше отпускать колкости. Мы работали в тишине и смогли выполнить задание первыми.  
>Я только что разлила свою пробу, и у меня было неприятное чувство, что сейчас что-то произойдет. И моя интуиция была права.<br>Бедный Невилл как раз хотел встать, чтобы взять бутылочку, – напиток не взорвался - но споткнулся о свою сумку и упал напротив нашего котла. Содержимое вылилось на меня и Малфоя и оставило нежно-розовое мерцание на нашей коже и одежде.  
>После того, как прошло замешательство, и волшебное зелье было уничтожено, я задалась вопросом: "Что, черт возьми, за зелье?". Видимо, перед Малфоем встал тот же вопрос.<br>Слизенрот не сказал названия, так же он не указал его на доске. Я еще раз внимательно просмотрела все ингредиенты и сглотнула.  
>- Малфой, я думаю, что у нас проблемы.<br>- О, нет, я на это не подписывался.  
>- Я знаю, что это за зелье.<br>- Тогда скажи, наконец!  
>- Мы имеем дело с очень сильным магнетическим зельем. В зависимости от того, насколько хорош напиток, мы не сможем отходить друг от друга примерно пару дней.<p> 


	2. Первые несколько часов

_**2 глава.  
>Первые несколько часов.<br>**_Первой реакцией Малфоя было отпрыгнуть от меня, что было не самой хорошей идеей. Меня подбросило магнетической силой прямо на него, и мы вместе упали. Перехватило дыхание, но, по крайней мере, я мягко приземлилась и могла чувствовать мышцы Драко под рубашкой.  
>- Хей, Грейнджер, не так грубо, пожалуйста, - он ухмыльнулся мне дерзко и с надеждой поднял одну бровь. Это выглядело чертовски сексуально.<br>Гермиона, какого черта ты думаешь?  
>Я поднялась и укоризненно посмотрела на него:<br>- Не делай этого снова, мы можем удаляться друг от друга только на полметра, если вообще можем.  
>Малфой тоже поднялся и был не дальше десяти сантиметров от меня. Он наклонился еще ближе ко мне и прошептал на ухо:<br>- Уверена ли ты, что я не должен этого делать? Тебе ведь определено это нравится, да?  
>При других обстоятельствах я бы его просто оттолкнула, однако в этом случае это закончилось бы плачевно. Итак, я просто держала его рот закрытым.<br>Тем временем Слизнорт был проинформирован о случившемся и он подошел к нам.

- Мистер Малфой, Мисс Грейнджер, что здесь происходит?  
>Малфой отошел от меня не на много, возможно где-то на двадцать сантиметров, но я уже почувствовала покалывание.<br>- Невилл споткнулся и при этом нечаянно опрокинул наш котел. Сейчас мы намагничены.  
>Ну, это раздражает.<br>- Вы – лучшие ученики в классе, исходя из этого, я скажу, что это зелье очень эффективно. Его действие продлится, пожалуй, 72 часа. Противоядие производить слишком долго, поэтому вам придется провести вместе три дня. Вы чувствуете покалывание, когда отдаляетесь, будет проще, если вы будете касаться друг друга. Я сообщу вашим деканам. А сейчас вы должны идти в лазарет. Помфри посмотрит вас. А другие, - он повернулся к классу, - должны закончить в десять минут первого.  
>Ворча, мы отправились в путь, правда, кое-кто шел слишком быстро, и я должна была бежать, чтобы не отдалиться слишком далеко от него. Покалывание на коже стали сильнее. Не замечал ли он этого?<br>- Людей ждут, Малфой, теперь подожди меня! – я задыхалась. Я ненавижу спорт.  
>Не говоря ни слова, он схватил мою руку. Внезапно покалывание исчезло.<br>В больничном крыле мадам Помфри проговорила несколько заклинаний и отпустила нас.  
>Так как оставалось десять минут до конца занятий, мы пошли по дороге к большому залу. Так, по крайней мере, было запланировано мной. Малфой, разумеется, хотел непременно в свою комнату. Проблема, в самом деле, была в том, что я даже не знаю, где находится общая комната Слизерина, не говоря уж о том, как туда попасть. Малфой, кажется, не думал об этом.<br>Вскоре после этого мы вошли в темноту, и я перестала понимать, где находимся. Казалось, что мы бегаем по кругу. Наконец-то Малфой остановился перед каменной стеной.  
>- Отвернись! – приказал он, и я сделала это, скрепя сердце. Все же немного приветливости не помешало бы, все-таки мы были связаны на все выходные, - Можешь повернуться.<br>Когда я встала рядом с ним, стена исчезла, и открылся вход в гостиную Слизерина. Малфой потянул меня за собой, и я осматривала все вокруг с интересом. Гарри и Рон уже бывали здесь, когда я была в больничном крыле, и тогда они не преуменьшили. Стояла и удивленно осматривала все перед собой. Через потолок в бледно-зеленом блестящем свете озера ныряли разноцветные змеи.  
>В отличие от грифиндорской гостиной, здесь все было холодно, стильно и чертовски дорого. Удобные диваны и черные кожаные кресла стояли у камина.<p>

Но продолжить осмотр мне не дали – я была вырвана из своих мыслей – в этот раз это был не Малфой.  
>- Что делает эта грязнокровка в нашей гостиной? – выкрикнула Пэнси. - Драко, о чем ты думал, Мерлин? Как ты мог?<br>- Разве ты не заметила, что было в начале зелий? Наш дорогой Драко проведет все выходные с Грейнджер, и они должны соприкасаться друг другом, - Блейз улыбнулся и многозначительно подмигнул Пэнси. Это было уже слишком для нее и ее лицо покраснело.  
>- А если серьезно, Драко, она должна непременно быть здесь?<br>- Что я еще с ней должен делать? Оставить снаружи, так, чтобы мы прилипли к стене? – Малфой покачал головой.  
>- Ну, я нашел бы это забавным… - Блейз рассмеялся.<br>Малфой поднял бровь и потянул меня за собой в его спальню. Здесь так же было все слишком дорогое.  
>- Как ты представляешь сегодняшнюю ночь? – его вопрос вывел меня из размышлений. Мое молчание он понял несколько по-другому, что мне не очень понравилось. Внезапно он оказался рядом со мной. Я почувствовала дыхание на своей коже.<br>- Хотела бы провести ночь со мной? В выручай-комнате? Одна? В большой удобной кровати? С плотным завтраком после этого?  
>Ой, где я здесь попалась? Что он думает обо мне? Что я сучка? Но почему-то мне понравилась идея, но лишь на мгновение, потом эти странные эмоции отхлынули. Спасибо тебе, Мерлин.<br>Я фыркнула ему в лицо.  
>- Ты, наверное, очень хотел бы этого, Малфой? Но выручай-комната - неплохая идея, - в этом я должна была признать его правоту. Причем двуспальная кровать была бы лучше всего, пожалуй. Дерьмо. Ну, об этом я могу подумать сегодня вечером. Сейчас есть другие проблемы.<br>Малфой собрал свои вещи, и мы вернулись в гостиную. Там к нам присоединился Блейз, и мы пошли вместе в большой зал.  
>Перед дверью я резко остановилась, так, что Малфой при этом тоже был вынужден остановиться, потому что держал меня за руку. Это было приятнее всего.<br>До сих пор у нас не было никого на пути, кроме Блейза и Пэнси. Что сказали бы другие ученики о нас? За какой стол мы должны сесть?  
>Но у меня уже не было времени думать. Блейз толкнул дверь, чтобы занять место в большом зале. <p>


	3. Обед

**3 глава.  
>Обед<strong>  
>Создавалось такое ощущение, что каждый смотрел на меня. Действительно, каждый. Все: учителя, ученики, даже приведения.<br>И я знала этому причину. Мы, должно быть, выглядели комично. Гермиона Грейнджер и Драко Малфой рука об руку.  
>Я осторожно бросила взгляд на гриффиндорский стол. Гарри был белым, как мел, и уронил ложку в суп, а лицо Рона стало такого же цвета, как и его волосы. Повсюду прошелся шепоток. Я отчетливо слышала свое имя и имя Малфоя.<br>Я хотела провалиться сквозь землю, но все еще держалась за руку Драко. Он потянул меня к столу Слизерина. Толкнув на скамью рядом с Блейзом, сел рядом со мной. Кажется, никого не интересовало, что я сидела здесь. Возможно, никто не смел сказать что-то против принца Слизерина…  
>Я молча положила еду в тарелку и потрогала ее ложкой. У меня пропал аппетит.<br>- Ну, Грейнджер? Не голодна? Или твой аппетит отбил прекрасный Драко?  
>Я бросила злобный взгляд на Забини и посмотрела в свою тарелку. Я должна поесть. Мне еще потребуются силы и железные нервы. А, так как я все еще таращилась в свою тарелку, поэтому не видела, что на нас смотрел весь Хогвартс. Знают ли они, что произошло на зельях? Только когда кто-то кашлянул, я посмотрела наверх.<br>- Мисс Грейнджер, почему бы Вам не сесть за стол Гриффиндора? – о, черт. Профессор Макгоногал. Неужели Слизнорт ничего ей не сказал? Где он был? Его не было за учительским столом.  
>- Эм, я могу объяснить, профессор.<br>- Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет!  
>Я кивнула и встала. Когда Малфой встал со мной рядом, профессор опешила, но ничего не сказала.<br>Таким образом, мы пошли за ней, снова держась за руки. Почему меня это больше не беспокоит? Конечно, так исчезало это покалывание, но это же был Малфой. И самое худшее было то, что это было приятно. Надеюсь, что зелье не имеет побочных эффектов. Ох!  
>Кажется, только перед кабинетом, Макгоногалл заметила, что Малфой позади нее.<br>- Мистер Малфой, что Вы хотите? – ее взгляд устремился на наши сцепленные руки. – Впрочем, вы должны мне все объяснить. Заходите.  
>Мы сели на стулья перед ее письменным столом.<br>- Итак, кто из вас хочет отвечать? - ее глаза, казалось, пронзили меня насквозь.  
>- Мы должны были вместе варить зелье, и Невилл уронил на нас котел, после чего все содержимое опрокинулось на нас, и это было магнетическое зелье. Поэтому эти выходные нам придется провести только в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, потому что нас притягивает, и если мы не соприкасаемся, то начинается покалывание по всему телу, и чем дальше, тем хуже, – я даже не дышала во время рассказа и теперь, замолчав, отдышалась.<br>- Вы же не хотите разыграть меня?  
>- Разве, Вам профессор Слизнорт не сообщил? Именно поэтому мы отсутствовали на трансфигурации.<br>Сейчас профессор подозрительно выглядела. Сама этого она не заметила. Растерявшись, она покачала головой.  
>- Как вы представляете себе это? Как вы будете спать сегодня ночью?<br>Ну, это хорошие вопросы. Неловкое молчание. Можно даже было представить, как голова профессора нагревалась от мыслей. Могла ли она ответить, как два подростка будут спать вместе? Хорошо, я была совершеннолетней, но не Малфой.  
>- Мы можем в исключительном случае оставить его в спальне девочек…но кровати слишком узкие…двуспальных кроватей в Хогвартсе нет… - бормотала она себе под нос.<br>Малфой в гриффиндорской спальне для девочек?  
>Интересная картина. Это вызвало бы очень много крика. Я могла даже представить обморок Лаванды. Я должна была признать, что Малфой выглядел весьма неплохо. Невольно передо мной всплыла картина: Драко Малфой лишь в одних трусах, с мокрыми волосами, которые падали ему на лицо. Гр. Сексуальный. Черт возьми, Гермиона ты должна прекратить свои фантазии. Самое страшное было то, что я хотела увидеть его таким. Ожидание, мокрые волосы после душа и душ с Малфоем… Мерлин! Даже будет в туалет сходить достаточно трудно, что говорить о душе... Боже мой.<br>Я была оторвана от мыслей о Малфое, и Макгоногалл, по-видимому, тоже.  
>- Мы можем спать в выручай-комнате, там двуспальная кровать не будет проблемой.<br>Мой декан была поражена:  
>- Вы же не думаете, что мы позволим вам спать без присмотра? А если это узнают родители…<br>Его лицо исказила насмешливая улыбка. Если бы учителя знали, что ученики всегда собирались ночью, то вынуждены были бы блокировать входы в общежития.  
>- Но, профессор Макгоногалл, я уверен, что Гр… Гермиона не хотела бы во время сна видеть мужчину, и мне было бы так же неприятно быть под руководством женщины.<br>Малфой делает все, чтобы быть со мной наедине. Казалось, что это так.  
>- Ну, мистер Малфой. Вы правы. Но что же нам делать?<br>- Мы обещаем вам, что мы будем вести себя порядочно и ляжем спать одетые.  
>- Я должна поговорить с профессором Дамблдором и профессором Снейпом. И так же с Вашими родителями, мистер Малфой, потому что Вы еще несовершеннолетний. Правда, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, это вызовет только больше проблем. Приходите сегодня вечером перед ужином ко мне, пожалуйста. Я освобождаю вас на сегодня от занятий.<br>После того, как мы вышли и остались стоять в коридоре у входа, мы не в первый раз за день задумались, что же сейчас делать. Вскоре я почувствовала сильное давление в мочевом пузыре. Почему именно сегодня я так много пила?  
>- Малфой, я должна сходить в туалет.<br>Он потрясенно посмотрел на меня:  
>- Нет, я не пойду в туалет для девочек!<br>- Лучше пойдем к плаксе Миртл. Там никто не помешает.  
>- Да, никто, кроме Миртл, - проворчал он.<br>Весь путь шли в молчании, однако мои мысли носились в голове, как сумасшедшие. Как мы должны это сделать? В лучшем случае, я могу завязать ему глаза и взять с собой в кабинку. Эта мысль утешала меня. Есть ли зелье по опорожнению мочевого пузыря? Перед дверью туалета девочек я быстро оглянулась и потянула его за собой. Не очень-то хотелось объяснять, что мы вместе делали в туалете.  
>Мне пришлось быстро завязать ему глаза , и потянуть к одной из кабинок.<br>Я была очень рада, когда мы вышли.  
>- Так что же нам сейчас делать? – спросила я, когда мы снова стояли в коридоре.<br>- Можем ли мы выйти, наслаждаться солнцем и планировать, что мы будем делать на выходных?  
>Я только кивнула в знак согласия, как мне показалось, очень лениво. Это звучало очень мило. Слишком хорошо для Малфоя. Зелье явно имело побочные эффекты. Возможно, мы должны посмотреть про это в библиотеке.<br>Оказавши сь на земле, мы сели на теплую траву. Траву. С целью соприкосновения, по крайней мере, я внушала это себе, я положила голову ему на живот и закрыла глаза. Его, кажется, не беспокоило, что я лежу на нем.  
>- Итак, что будем делать сейчас?<br>- Сегодня опять вечеринка у Слизнорта, а завтра можно пойти в Хогсмид.  
>- Мы действительно должны это делать? – у меня не было больше желания показываться обществу.<br>Я почувствовала, что он пожал плечами. Я повернула голову к нему. Его руки были сцеплены за головой, и он смотрел на небо.  
>- Почему ты так дружелюбен со мной? – упс, неужели я это сказала вслух? Черт!<br>Он опять пожал плечами, но теперь посмотрел на меня.  
>- Мы должны провести этот уик-энд вместе. Так как я хочу отдохнуть, и не буду злиться на тебя. Слишком много стресса.<br>Ага. Это было что-то новенькое. Довольно симпатичный и милый Драко Малфой. Я должна отметить этот день у себя в календаре.


	4. Метла и другие проблемы

**4 глава.  
>Метла и другие неприятности.<strong>  
>Я почти уснула (заметьте, на животе Малфоя), когда он начал все проклинать.<br>- Что случилось? - пробормотала я.  
>- У меня в 4 тренировка по квиддичу! А уже половина!<br>Я подняла бровь. Да, мы слишком много времени провели вдвоем.  
>- Ты хочешь сейчас летать? Со мной? Как ты себе это представляешь?<br>- Ах, хороший вопрос. Будет лучше, если ты будешь сидеть за мной метле.  
>Все это было прекрасно и хорошо, но я на метле? Я была рада, что у нас были уроки полета только в 1 классе. Я хоть и не испытывала страха перед полетом, но не доверяла таким вещам полностью. У них была собственная воля…<br>- Теперь нужно встать - не хочу опоздать, и мне нужна моя метла!  
>О нет. Означает ли это, что я должна идти в крыло слизерина?<br>Но ничего не помогало. Итак, мы встали и пошли обратно в здание.  
>На нашем пути, к счастью, встретилась только Луна. Эта мечтательница прошла мимо и похоже, даже не заметила нас.<br>В слизеринской гостиной было несколько первоклассников, которые испуганно посмотрели, но не смели даже что-либо сказать. Малфой очень сильно воздействовал даже на детей.  
>В спальне он взял метлу.<br>- Я переоделся бы…  
>- Да, и? В чем проблема, ты думаешь, что я не видела парней в трусах?<br>Его взгляд сказал все. Что он подумал обо мне? Что я целомудренный человек? Если б только он знал…  
>Я покачала головой и нагло улыбнулась ему.<br>- Не только слизеринцы безмятежно пробираются в выручай-комнату.  
>Он успокоился и начал раздеваться. Мне было любопытно узнать, правдивы ли слухи, которые сообщали девушки в замке. То, что он был мускулистым – это факт. В конце концов игра в квиддич сказывалась на теле. Но до сих пор эти шесть кубиков были только слухами. Как выяснилось, это была правда.<br>У него действительно было горячее тело. Постепенно я начала понимать других девочек.  
>- Тебе нравится то, что ты видишь?<p>

Я закусила нижнюю губу. Я не должна была глазеть на него так.  
>- Все-таки ты действительно должен что-то предпринять.<br>- Я могу стать счастливым.  
>Минуточку! Драко Малфой может стать счастливым? Мир стоит на голове.<br>Когда Малфой оделся, мы направились на игровое поле. На этот раз мы не держались за руки. Это было роковой ошибкой.  
>На полпути мы встретили Гарри и Рона.<br>- Хей, Миона! – сказал Гарри и взял меня за руку. Зря он это сделал, ведь Малфой продолжил идти, и прежде, чем я смогла что-то предпринять, пришлось снова почувствовать силу притяжения. Из-за того, что Гарри держал меня железной хваткой, Малфой прилетел со всей мощи прямо на меня. Я отскочила к стене.  
>- Черт!<br>Гарри и Рон уставились на нас удивленно, а мгновение спустя лицо Рона могло бы конкурировать с цветом его волос. Я предвидела это.  
>- Малфой, немедленно отпусти Гермиону или что-то произойдет!<br>К счастью, я смогла встать между ними.  
>- Рон, опусти кулаки вниз! Вы ничего не понимаете, – мои лучшие друзья смотрели на меня вопросительно.<br>- Миона, почему ты проводишь время с Малфоем и почему ты не на уроке? – я сердито покачала головой.  
>- Вы ничего не понимаете! Вспомните зелья.<br>Прежде, чем до них что-либо дошло, мы с Малфоем уже ушли.  
>Пришли на квиддичное поле мы как раз вовремя. Однако, тут были не очень рады видеть меня. Уркхарт - капитан команды, начал кричать, из-за того, что блондин привел с собой гриффиндорскую девушку. Девушку? Это было что-то новенькое.<br>Драко быстро объяснил ситуацию, но Уркхарт только лишь смеялся над ним.  
>- Ты ведь не думаешь, что я разрешу гриффиндорке присутствовать на нашей тренировке? Потренироваться, Малфой, ты можешь и без команды! – он дал ему маленький золотой снитч и повернулся к остальной команде.<br>Кажется, Малфой не имел власти в этот момент. Он яростно повернулся и потянул меня за собой.  
>- Ты все еще хочешь летать? – я не слишком была расстроена этим. С другой стороны, я же всегда помогала Гарри успокоиться, почему бы не помочь и Малфою тоже?<br>- Да, если ты не возражаешь.  
>- О, это все же произойдет…<br>Я села позади Малфоя на метле и обвила руки вокруг него, прижавшись головой к его спине. Так я чувствовала себя в безопасности. По крайней мере, пока. Он оттолкнулся от земли, и мы поднялись в воздух.  
>- Выдержит ли метла двоих человек? – спросила я с тревогой. Я не хотела бы упасть.<br>- Ясное дело. А ты что, боишься?  
>Я и страх? «Тьфу. Я смеюсь в лицо страху!». Конечно, я боюсь! Я не доверяю метле, и это не изменится. Я закрыла глаза, чтобы не было видно, как высоко мы летим. Я лишь чувствовала, какие он совершал маневры при полете. Прошло, казалось, часов сто до того, как Малфой начал снижаться. Я осторожно открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть, какая высота. Мы парили примерно в двух метрах над землей, после чего мягко приземлились.<br>- Хо, Грейнджер, ты можешь отпустить меня. Мы уже на земле, – а что, если я не хочу? Почему мне этого не хочется? Я быстро отпустила его лишь для того, чтобы взять за руку. Я должна была найти в библиотеке побочные эффекты. Я только хотела сказать, как Малфой меня опередил.  
>- Эй, Гермиона, - о, мы уже перешли на имена. Я подозрительно подняла бровь. Это явно не может означать что-то хорошее. – мне надо в душ.<br>Только сейчас до меня дошло то, как он выглядел.  
>- О, - только и смогла выговорить я.<br>- Лучше идти в ванную для старост. Там достаточно места и спокойнее.  
>Я кивнула, а в это время мои мысли начали бушевать. Как нам сделать это? С большим количеством пены можно многое закрыть.<br>Почему это случилось со мной?  
>Мы пошли на пятый этаж. Нам повезло - ванная была свободной. Взмах палочкой, и дверь открылась, а со следующим взмахом вода стала наполнять ванну. Она пахла, как малина. Вкусно.<br>В это время Драко разделся до боксеров. Теперь он смотрел на меня с вызовом.  
>- Ты не хочешь в воду или пойдешь прямо в одежде?<br>Огромная улыбка была на его лице. Пока я раздевалась, он смотрел на меня жадным взглядом. Когда я осталось лишь в одном нижнем белье, его улыбка стала еще шире.  
>- Вот что значит, школьная форма может скрыть все. У тебя действительно классное телосложение, и я никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что ты носишь стринги. Внешне труднодоступна и усердна, но внутри – зло. Ты поражаешь меня.<br>Тем временем ванна наполнилась. Я не обратила на внимания на скверный комментарий. Пусть думает, что хочет.  
>- Если ты не возражаешь, я первая зайду в воду. Закрой глаза и отвернись.<br>Я быстро сняла нижнее белье и опустилась в воду. Она была очень теплой. А покалывание становилось сильнее. Я была примерно в 20 сантиметрах от него. Я погрузилась по шею в воду.  
>- Ты уже можешь идти.<br>Я закрыла глаза, а затем кто-то дотронулся до моей руки. Драко был рядом со мной.  
>Он положил руку на мой живот и начал выводить маленькие круги. Какого черта он делает со мной? Но в любом случае мне было приятно. Драко подошел ближе, и я почувствовала его губы на своих. Я ответила на поцелуй, обвивая руками его шею, совершенно забыв о мире. И тогда в моей голове произошел щелчок. Какого черта я делаю? Я поцеловала Драко Малфоя! Добровольно!<br>Я мягко отстранилась от него и посмотрела в его глаза. У него был такой же пораженный вид, как у меня. Снаружи часы пробили пять. В шесть уже ужин, а до него мы еще должны сходить к Макгонагалл.  
>- Мы должны подготовиться, – Драко кивнул.<br>- Хочешь выйти первой?  
>Он закрыл глаза, и я вылезла из ванны, закутавшись в полотенце.<br>- Ты можешь выходить. – Я уже надела белье назад и отвернулась. Когда я повернулась снова, то увидела картину, какую представляла сегодня до полудня. Я покачала головой, чтобы отогнать эти мысли.  
>- Все в порядке, Гермиона? В связи с…<br>- Мы можем поговорить об этом сегодня вечером, ладно? В противном случае мы опоздаем к Макгоногалл.  
>Мы быстро надевали одежду, Драко уменьшил свою метлу и поместил в карман мантии. <p>


	5. Вечеринка у Слизнрота

**5 глава.****  
><strong>**Вечеринка у Слизнрота.**  
>Драко постучал в кабинет Макгоногалл. Нас кто-то пригласил войти. И этот кто-то точно не являлся моим деканом. Это было больше похоже на директора. Я вопросительно посмотрела на Драко. Он пожал плечами и открыл дверь.<br>- А, мисс Грейнджер и мистер Малфой. Вы совершенно правы. Гораций и Минерва мне все рассказали. Я думаю, что не будет проблем, если вы проведете вместе несколько ночей в выручай-комнате. Без присмотра, – Дамблдор подмигнул. Все же он что-то замышляет. – Это не будет вам проблемой - остаться вместе на эти выходные. Я предполагаю, что сегодня вечером вы будете сидеть за гриффиндорским столом. – Ах, боже мой. – И пожалуйста, помните, что комендантский час касается вас так же, как и других.  
>Позже он отпустил нас. Драко был таким же запутанным, как и я.<br>В большом зале Драко на самом деле сел за гриффиндорский стол. На нас пристально смотрели со всех сторон.  
>Я села рядом с Джинни, у которой была счастливая улыбка на лице. Она украдкой посмотрела на руку Драко, которая лежала на моей ноге. Ее улыбка стала озорной. Она наклонилась ко мне и прошептала на ухо:<br>- С каких пор? Почему я только сейчас узнаю об этом? – с каких пор что? О, нет, Джинни… она тоже думает, что мы с Драко вместе. Я немного покачала головой.  
>- Мы не вместе. Сегодня утром на зельях что-то пошло не так, и с тех пор мы держимся вместе.<br>- Но вы выглядите влюбленными. Точно ничего нет?  
>- Да. Не могла бы ты принести мне из башни несколько чистых вещей?<br>- Хорошо. Нет проблем. Где вы будете спать?- полюбопытствовала Джинни.  
>- В выручай-комнате.<br>- И учителя не против?  
>- Преподаватели не в восторге, но Дамблдору эта идея очень нравится.<br>Этой информации ей хватило, потому что она вернулась к своей еде, и я сделала тоже самое. В отличие от сегодняшнего обеда, я была голодна. То, что весь большой зал смотрел на нас, меня больше не беспокоило.  
>После ужина, Драко тоже попросил Блейза принести ему вещей, и мы вместе с Джинни поднялись по лестнице к дверям. Я сказала ей, что мне нужно, и она, взяв мою школьную сумку удалилась. Вскоре после этого она вручила мне упакованные вещи в руки. Я поблагодарила ее, и мы с Драко пошли в выручай-комнату.<br>Так как комнату представлял Драко, мне было интересно увидеть, как она выглядит. С любопытством я открыла дверь.  
>Первое, что я увидела, была огромная кровать с балдахином. Зеленое атласное постельное белье лежало на черной кровати, одеяло тоже было зеленым. А так в комнате был лишь шкаф, камин и еще одна дверь. За этой дверью была ванна. Нет, не так, это была огромная ванна. Горячая ванна, сауна, и все из черного мрамора.<br>- Я должна сказать, что у тебя хороший вкус, - в комнате я опустошила сумку от вещей на кровать. Драко присвистнул, находясь рядом со мной.  
>- Вау, я не думал, что у тебя такое нижнее белье, – я испуганно посмотрела на часть вещей. Это действительно мое, но это точно лежало на дне моего чемодана. Зачем и почему Джинни положила их? Самым нормальным, что положила Джинни, были джинсы. Все остальное было с глубоким вырезом, самое короткое платье, какое только у меня было, высокие каблуки, мои сумки, бикини и белье. Замечательно. Я посмотрела на платье и приложила к себе. Оно было длиннее где-то на пять сантиметров, чтобы лишь прикрыть попу, и с открытыми плечами.<br>- Смогу ли я одеть его сегодня вечером? – Драко посмотрел на меня критично.  
>- Только если ты будешь общаться и с другими людьми мужского пола. У меня нет желания начинать войну.<br>- Ты уже присвоил меня к своему кругу?  
>- Пока мы вместе - да. Или как ты себе представляешь это? Я спокойно стою рядом с тобой, моя рука на твоей талии, в то время как ты флиртуешь с другим парнем? Нет, спасибо, – прежде, чем я смогла ответить, раздался стук в дверь.<br>- Кто там?  
>- Это я, Блейз, – Драко открыл дверь с помощью палочки.<br>Блейз, увидев меня в этом платье, присвистнул.  
>- Если ты оденешь это платье сегодня вечером, то каждый парень будет лежать у твоих ног. И если бы ты не была связана с Драко, я охотно потанцевал бы с тобой, – Драко сердито посмотрел на него. – Да-да, уже ухожу.<br>Драко схватил свою сумку с вещами и убрал ее в шкаф. Он выбрал себе на сегодняшний вечер черную рубашку и темные джинсы. Наверное, мне все таки придется одеть это платье. К счастью, Джинни додумалась положить бюстгальтер без бретелек. Я сменила лифчик под рубашкой и быстро переоделась.  
>- Поможешь застегнуть молнию? – Драко встал за мной. Расстегнутая рубашка болталась на его плечах. Я повернулась к нему спиной, придерживая волосы. Я почувствовала его руки на спине, и по коже пробежали мурашки.<br>- Ты должен пойти со мной в ванную, я сделаю прическу, – с помощью заклинаний я подняла волосы и выпустила пару локонов. Быстро сделала макияж, и вот, я готова.  
>- Берешь ли ты меня с собой?<br>- Я думаю, что должен, иначе бы я почувствовал себя плохо, если бы ушел без тебя. Но ты выглядишь здорово, – я с сожалением отметила, что теперь его рубашка была застегнута.  
>- Сколько времени осталось?<br>- Нам нужно быть там в 19:30, - хорошо, что у нас есть еще полчаса. Знает ли Драко о тайном ходе, который здесь есть? Скоро увидим. Я прислонилась к Драко и посмотрела в зеркало. Мы отлично смотрелись вместе. Я отбросила эти мысли, и теперь мой взгляд блуждал по ванной.  
>- Ты действительно собираешься пойти со мной в эту горячую ванну? – ухмыльнулась я. Я люблю горячие ванны.<br>- Конечно, почему бы нет. Если ты хочешь, можешь одеть бикини. – Драко улыбнулся мне в зеркале. Правда, его взгляд отчетливо говорил: «Однако, будет лучше без него».  
>Вернувшись в комнату, я упала на кровать и вспомнила еще одну проблему. Джинни положила мне такую обувь, но для чего? Эти определенно принадлежали ей. Десятисантиметровые каблуки. Кто может ходить на таких? Я с сомнением одела их и осторожно встала. Недоверчиво сделала пару шагов. В обуви было ходить на удивление легко. Я бы и не подумала.<br>- Я думаю, мы должны выйти раньше, а то с этой обувью понадобится в два раза больше времени, - язвительно заметил Драко.  
>- Ну, если мы пройдем через тайный ход… – он вопросительно поднял бровь. Видимо, не знает. – Но я думаю, что мы уже должны выходить.<br>Драко галантно протянул руку. Я приняла ее и старалась не слишком сильно покачиваться. Через потайной ход мы прошли прямо на первый этаж, и прямо за углом был большой зал. Уже собралось несколько студентов, но дверь еще не была открыта. Я помахала Джинни, и она подошла к нам.  
>- Ты во всем, что я приготовила тебе, - радостно сказала она.<br>- Ты сегодня одна? – Джинни почти всегда сопровождали парни, в основном старше и самые красивые. Меня удивило, что она была одна.  
>- Нет, и ты будешь удивлена, узнав кто это.<br>- Ага, я знаю его?  
>- Я не знаю, может быть. Он на год старше, как ты. Но Малфой его точно знает, – названный прислушался. Джинни намекнула, что он из Слизерина?<br>Перед Джинни оказался Блейз и подошел к нам.  
>- Вау, Грейнджер, ты выглядишь горячо.<br>- Спасибо еще раз, Блейз.  
>- У тебя уже два поклонника? Миона, я никогда бы не подумала о тебе. И оба слизеринца. – Джинни! Она явно отчаянная девушка.<br>Прибытие еще одного слизеринца было причиной, чтобы разговор Джинни сменился улыбкой.  
>- Миона, это Адриан Пуцей, – я вежливо пожала ему руку, Драко демонстративно обнял меня. Он же должен сейчас защищать свою территорию. Видимо Адриан слишком долго смотрел на некоторые части тела. Джинни многозначительно посмотрела на меня. Этот взгляд отчетливо говорил: «Нет, между вами не будет абсолютно ничего. Никогда в жизни».<br>Эту ситуацию спасло то, что открылись двери в большой зал. Каждый ученик был лично приглашен и поприветствован.  
>- Добрый вечер, мисс Уизли, я надеюсь, что вы и ваша компания будет наслаждаться этим вечером. – Джинни вежливо кивнула и исчезла в толпе. – Ах, мисс Грейнджер, мистер Малфой. Вы прекрасно выглядите. Вы уже оправились от сегодняшнего шока, который произошел сегодня на уроке?<br>- Да, но, как вы видите, мы все еще вместе друг с другом.  
>- О, это скоро пройдет, мои дорогие. А теперь веселитесь.<br>Столы факультетов исчезли из большого зала. В центре был огромный танцпол, а вокруг были расставлены маленькие столики. С одной стороны был выстроен бар. Туда мы и направились.  
>Драко и я взяли по чашке сливочного пива. Ммм, вкусно. Позади меня кто-то окликнул. Когда я оглянулась, передо мной стоял Захария Смит.<br>- Гермиона, ты сегодня выглядишь очаровательно.  
>- Спасибо, - что я еще должна была сказать? Я не особо любила Смита, он был таким…скользким.<br>Меж ду тем Драко так же повернулся к нему, но это, кажется, Смиту не мешало. Он подошел ближе. Так близко, что я могла увидеть частицы пищи между его зубами. Тьфу. Драко спас положение, обняв меня сзади. Факт, что я прильнула к Драко, вывел Захарию из транса. Он повернулся и ушел.  
>- Хочешь ли ты потанцевать? – прошептал Драко мне на ухо. Я почувствовала его дыхание на шее, и опять прошли мурашки по коже. Я кивнула.<br>- Конечно, - и он повел меня на танцпол.  
>Танцы с Драко были одно удовольствие. Сначала музыка была быстрая, и мы закружилась. Я смеялась, больше не обращая внимания на шаги. Когда заиграла медленная песня, Драко притянул меня к себе, я обняла его за шею и положила голову на грудь. Я даже могла почувствовать его сердцебиение. Его руки скользнули вниз, и сейчас были чуть выше моей задницы. Мы легко двигались в такт музыке. Я закрыла глаза и наслаждалась этим. Я выкинула мысли, которые кричали мне, что я опять делаю глупости. Что только что сделал Драко? Поцеловал в волосы? Нет, он не станет этого делать. Не в обществе. Так ли это? Песня закончилась, и Драко увел меня с танцпола.<br>- Хочешь выпить?  
>- Да, пожалуй.<br>Драко взял мою руку, и мы прошли через толпу. В этот раз Драко шел позади меня, и его рука лежала на талии, прижимая меня. Его рука снова оказалась на моем животе, вырисовывая маленькие круги.  
>Я вспомнила вторую половину дня в ванной комнате и почувствовала слабость в коленях. Я прислонилась к Драко, как вдруг мы снова повернулись. Музыка сменилась на быструю, и он вернулся обратно на танцпол. Я думала, что мне станет плохо от этих поворотов…но это доставляло удовольствие.<br>Музыка вновь сменилась, и это был быстрый вальс. Драко хорошо танцевал, а вот я не очень. Мы вращались по всей площадке, голова кружилась все больше.  
>- Стоп! – крикнула я. Я не должна была вцепляться в Драко так сильно ногтями. И все вращалось, вращалось и вращалось…<br>После десяти минут и стакана пунша мне стало лучше. Я медленно повернулась к алкоголю.  
>- Я думаю, лучше, если ты больше не будешь пить, – он, конечно, был прав, но я не согласилась с ним. В знак протеста я начала наливать очередную порцию пунша. Однако Драко был быстрее меня и перехватил стакан.<br>- Что ты думаешь насчет того, что мы выйдем на свежий воздух? У тебя освежится голова, – он взял меня за руку, и мы не спеша вышли из большого зала.  
>Здесь было тихо и тепло, и мы были не единственными, кто забрел сюда. Я узнала Джинни с сопровождающим, которая стояла, прислонившись к дереву. Около озера стояло еще несколько парочек, но их трудно было узнать.<br>Мы развернулись и решили пойти спать. Следующий день должен быть утомительным. После того, как мы пришли в комнату, первым делом я подумала о пижаме, что упаковала мне Джинни. Из-за большого количества пунша я вынуждена были идти в туалет.  
>- Драко, мне нужно в туалет, – я почувствовала себя маленьким ребенком, который не сможет сходить в туалет самостоятельно.<br>- Хорошо, я тоже хочу, – мы проделали то же самое, что в полдень.  
>Ложась спать, я заметила, что Драко спит в шортах. Он был не в пижаме, что не так плохо. Я просто хотела прижаться к Драко, когда он повернул меня к себе.<br>- Я еще не получил прощальный поцелуй на ночь, – я быстро поцеловала его в губы. Этого должно было хватить. Я снова повернулась, и когда Драко обвил меня руками, я заснула.


	6. Странное пробуждение

_Глава 6._ _Странное пробуждение._

Я проснулась от того, что стало холодно. Было еще темно. Где это проклятое одеяло? Я дергала его на себя, но оно не двигалось ни на миллиметр. На нем лежало что-то тяжелое.

- Живоглот, уходи! – пробормотала я полусонно. Наконец-то Живоглот ушел я смогла снова залезть под одеяло. Я сразу заснула.

В следующий раз от того, что меня толкнули в спину. Чертов Живоглот. Ты больше не спишь в моей постели! Я развернулась и снова уснула.

Что-то щекотало мое плечо. На этот раз в комнате было светло. У меня не было желания вставать, и я закрылась одеялом побольше, прижавшись к…да, к кому? Что я делала прошлой ночью и где вообще нахожусь? Спальня никогда не была такой светлой. Что-то здесь не так.

Из того что я помнила было: во-первых - вечеринка у Слизнрота, тогда вероятнее всего я переборщила с пуншем это весь день. В этот момент я обнимала Малфоя. Ммм. Он удобный, должна я признать. Сейчас я проснулась. Я открыла глаза и повернула голову в сторону Драко. Эти ледяные голубые глаза смотрели на меня. Я никогда не замечала его глаз, но в них можно утонуть.

- Доброе утро, сладкая.

- Доброе, - пробормотала я и прижалась к подушке. Я начала яснее мыслить. Я забыла про вчерашний день. Меня беспокоило больше всего то, что весь Хогвартс думал, что мы вместе. Только как они пришли к такому выводу? Это же абсурд.

Я повернулась к Драко, при этом бросив взгляд на часы. Было уже 9:30 и оставалось всего полчаса до завтрака.

- Мы должны вставать.

- Еще несколько минут объятий.

- Я не знала, что ты такой неженка, - Драко – плюшевый медвежонок. Мило.

- Оставь меня в покое, ты первая девушка, с которой я делю постель, не занимаясь с ней сексом.

- Все в порядке. Это не так плохо.

Я прижалась к нему ближе и думала над его словами. Он никогда никого не обнимал? Бедные девушки, которые с ним спали. Но почему он обнимает меня? Глупые зелья! Я должна все проверить в библиотеке.

- Так, твои пять минут прошли. Вставай! – я как раз начала вставать с кровати. Как он заставил меня остаться с ним? Это было опять покалывание.

- У тебя было то же самое?

- Да, только более неприятно, - кивнула я.

- Но мы не можем изменить это. Давай не будем портить этот день.

Вставая во второй раз, удача была на моей стороне. Но я совершила ошибку, когда потянулась.

- Могу ли я дать тебе совет? Никогда так больше не делай в присутствие парня. Это имеет побочные эффекты, - прошипел сзади меня Малфой.

Я улыбнулась. У него какие-то проблемы? Несомненно, он смотрел на мои голые ягодицы. Я колебалась, прежде чем снова повернуться к нему. Теперь он сидел на кровати, положив одеяло себе на колени.

- Ну, Драко, ты не можешь отрицать. По крайней мере, не сейчас, и не здесь. Мне нужно одеться.

Я была вежлива и снова развернулась. Позади меня что-то зашуршало, а затем он встал. Вдруг меня подняли. Драко взял меня на уроки и понес в душ. Вода была холодной. Это он нуждается в холодном душе, а не я.

Наконец он включил воду теплее.

- Драко Малфой! Если ты сделаешь еще раз так, то у тебя будут большие проблемы!

- Моя дорогая. Ты сама виновата в этом. Кто так вилял задницей передо мной?

- Ты должен был смотреть в другую сторону.

- Поверь мне, при таком виде никто не сможет устоять. – Он шлепнул меня по попе.

- А теперь ты просто не смог сдержаться, да?

- Я сдерживаюсь еще с прошлой ночи. О, замечательно. Если так будет дальше продолжаться, то мне нужно будет податься в монахини.

Когда мы вышли из душа, то быстро переоделись и направились в большой зал. Так как на мне был одет топ с глубоким вырезом, на меня постоянно все смотрели. Спасибо Джинни!)

В большом зале мы сели за слизеринский стол, где я сразу же увидела Блейза.

- Ну, Грейнджер, как ночь с Драко? Хорошо ли он себя вел?

В следующий момент он отстал, т.к. Драко бросил на него сердитый взгляд. Мы снова вернулись к еде, как Блейз снова проговорил:

- Извини, это был лишь безобидный вопрос.

Когда мы проходили мимо столов, то наши отношения были номером один среди сплетен. Джинни догнала нас в коридоре.

- Хей, Миона! Минуточку! Как ночь с нашим Казановой? – я повернулась, чтобы убедить ее, что ничего не было.

- Ничего не произошло, если ты это имеешь в виду. Но ночь прошла спокойно. Как прошла твоя ночь?

- Удивительно! – С дерзкой улыбкой она улыбнулась Драко. – Но это не для твоих ушей, Казанова. Я расскажу тебе, когда ты избавишься от него, Миона.

Драко пробормотал что-то невнятное и пошел со мной.

- Пока. Почему твоя подруга назвала меня Казановой? – Я должна была остановиться, чтобы посмеяться.

- Ты ведь знаешь кто такой Казанова? Или? – Он медленно покачал головой. – Собственно говоря, Джакомо Джироламо Казанова реальный персонаж, но еще это обозначает, как бабник. И ты являешься им.

В это время мы уже вернулись в нашу комнату. Я села рядом с Драко на кровать.

- У нас еще есть полчаса до Хогсмида. Что будем делать?

«Библиотека!»- орало мое подсознание. Хотя мы хотели поговорить на счет вчерашнего дня. Хорошо, библиотека.

- Я хотела бы что-нибудь найти в библиотеке, если ты не возражаешь. -

Я же должен быть с тобой, пошли.

В библиотеке я устремилась в отдел и провела пальцем по корешкам книг. Я выбрала книгу и понесла ее к столу. Я нашла нужное место в книге. Драко подошел ко мне сзади.

_Магнетическое зелье._ _Он используется для временного хранения вещей вместе. Длительность зависит от концентрации травы святого Иоанна._

Бла, бла, бла. Я пропустила эту часть и начала искать побочные эффекты.

_Побочные эффекты:_ _Когда идет речь о неодушевленных предметах, то побочных эффектов нет._ _Не желательно использовать на людях и животных. Тем не менее расследовании по этому вопросу еще нет._

Замечательно. Я остаюсь такой же умной, как и раньше.

- Ты нашла, что искала?

- Да, нашла, но это не поможет в дальнейшем.

- Тогда пошли в Хогсмид. – не плохая идея, я кивнула.


End file.
